


I (still) love you

by moodBitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Drama, Emotional Abuse, Happy Ending, Harry is the sun, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Sad Louis, Self-Conscious Louis, Understanding Harry, but story is in polish, dumb louis, harry and louis are crying a lot, i prefer english tag, louis' father is an asshole, sad tears
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodBitch/pseuds/moodBitch
Summary: AU Gdzie Louis jest niepewny siebie przez swojego ojca i zostawia Harry'ego. Dopiero kilka miesięcy później uświadamiając sobie jak wielki błąd popełnił.Opowiadanie zainspirowane piosenką The Weekend - Save Your Tears
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 7





	I (still) love you

**Author's Note:**

> Jechałam samochodem i słuchałam tej piosenki. Jak grom z jasnego nieba dosłownie. Pierwszej wena od chyba półtora roku. Mam nadzieje, że coś z tego wyszło i będzie się Wam podobało. Miłego czytania.

\- Louis? - zawołał Harry wchodząc do mieszkania, które dzielił ze swoim chłopakiem.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Harry miał za sobą naprawdę potworny dzień. Na początku zaspał i spóźnił się na autobus. W restauracji, w której pracował jako kelner stawił się więc dopiero dwadzieścia minut po wyznaczonym czasie. Pech chciał, że akurat w ten dzień jego szef przyszedł punktualnie, mimo iż codziennie spóźniał się co najmniej dwie godziny. Dostał więc naganę i ostrzeżenie, że jeśli to powtórzy się jeszcze raz to zostanie zwolniony. Sprzątając stoliki, strącił tacę z naczyniami i wiedział, że będzie musiał zapłacić za stłuczone kubki i talerzyki. Następnie trafił się naprawdę parszywy klient, któremu nic się nie podobało i musiał podchodzić do jego stolika chyba z 10 razy, co utrudniało mu właściwe zajmowanie się innymi klientami. Cały zmiana okropnie mu się dłużyła, ale w końcu wybiła godzina 20 i mógł wrócić do domu. Niestety, gdy dotarł na przystanek wyczytał z rozkładu, że jego autobus odjechał pięć minut, a na następny musiał czekać prawie pół godziny, a zważając na to, iż był luty temperatura spadała do zera i wiał silny wiatr. Harry jak najciaśniej otulił się swoim płaszczem i przeklął w myśli, że nie założył czegoś cieplejszego. Miał tylko nadzieje, że się nie przeziębi.

Komunikacja miejska nie należała do jego ulubionego środka komunikacji, między innymi przez to, że śmierdziało tam wszystkim czym się dało i była masa ludzi, szczególnie wieczorem i szczególnie dzisiaj. Po dotarciu do mieszkania był naprawdę zmęczony i obolały, jedyne o czym marzył to o ciepłej kąpieli i wtuleniu się w ramiona jego chłopaka.

\- Louis? - zawołał i ponownie odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia, ponieważ o tej godzinie Louis powinien być już w domu i czekać na niego z kolacją, jak każdego innego dnia. Światło z przedpokoju oświetlało kawałek salonu, ale poza tym wszędzie było ciemno. Skierował się do sypialni, sprawdzić czy tam nie ma jego ukochanego.

 _Może zasnął też zmęczony po całym dniu_ \- pomyślał.

Niestety tam również go nie było. Jego uwagę przykuła mała karteczka leżąca na stoliku nocnym.

**Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem, aby tak długo to trwało.**

To jedyne co było tam napisane. Łzy zaczęły napływać mu do oczu.

Czy Louis go zostawił? Dlaczego? Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Wszystko było między nimi w porządku, nawet rzadko kiedy dochodziło do sprzeczek, a jeśli do takowych dochodziło, to tylko o jakieś głupoty. Przecież mieli być razem pomimo wszystkiego, na zawsze. Zawsze, gdy działo się coś złego lub napotykali na swojej przeszkodzie jakieś trudności, niebieskooki obiecywał, że pokonają je razem i zawsze tak było. Jak widać do czasu.

3 miesiące później

**LOUIS**

Louis stał jak wryty patrząc na Harry'ego po drugiej stronie pokoju, otoczony jakimiś ludźmi, których on w ogóle nie kojarzył.

Sam Harry wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Jego włosy kiedy ostatni raz go widział sięgały mu do ramion teraz były dwa razy krótsze. Miał lekki zarost. Kolczyki w uszach odbijały światło od telewizora, z którego leciała głośna muzyka. Biały koszulka była przykryta czarnym swetrem w jakieś wzory, a nogi okalały dzwony w kratę. Oczywiście tylko _jego_ Harry mógł się tak ubrać na imprezę.

 _Już nie twój_ \- przypomniała mu jego podświadomość - _pewnie tego kolesia co się tak do niego klei_.

Zacisnął zęby, że aż zabolała go szczęka. Złość i zazdrość zaczęły się w nim zbierać. Mimo, iż nie miał najmniejszego prawa aby się tak czuć, to jednak tak było i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

 _Lepiej im było osobno. Harry'emu lepiej było bez niego_ \- powtarzał sobie przez ostatnie pół roku, aby chociaż trochę poczuć się lepiej, ale coraz mniej w to wierzył.

Jednak patrząc teraz w jego stronę, gdy okraszony był tymi wszystkimi światłami wydawałoby się jakby, aż promieniał. Jego wygląd wewnętrzny i zewnętrzny dosłownie oświetlały cały ten dom. Według Louis'a był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem jaki chodził po tej ziemi, z jego mlecznobiałą skórą, błyszczącymi szmaragdowymi oczami i pełnymi malinowymi ustami, które miał ochotę teraz pocałować jak nigdy wcześniej. Wziąć go w raniona, uciec gdzieś i nigdy nie wracać. Może brzmiał trochę strasznie i dziwnie, ale nie za bardzo go to teraz obchodziło.

Wtedy Harry spojrzał prosto na niego i jego oczy, które do teraz migotały jakby zgasły, a uśmiech zniknął z ust.

Zimne dreszcze przebiegły mu po plecach i najchętniej to by stamtąd uciekł, ale nie mógł. Jego nogi były jakby wwiercone w podłogę. Nie potrafił nawet odwróć wzroku, a bardzo tego chciał, gdy zobaczył jak po policzku osoby, na której najbardziej mu zależy, spływa łza.

Kurwa. Wtedy wiedział, że spieprzył totalnie odchodząc od Harry'ego. Wszystkie gówna, które sobie wmawiał, wydawały się teraz kompletnie beznadziejne i bezsensowne. Zranił najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu.

Co go podkusiło, żeby tu przyjść?

Pieprzony Zayn zatruwał mu dupę od prawie 3 tygodni, że musi przyjść na urodziny jego chłopaka i w końcu go poznać. Zrobił więc to, aby tamten się w końcu od niego odczepił. Teraz stojąc tu na środku pokoju jak słup soli naprawdę żałował, że się tu znalazł. Nie miał ochoty na żadne imprezy. Nie miał ochoty na nic. Może jedynie na whiskey w tym obskurnym barze naprzeciwko jego mieszkania, w którym przebywał prawie co drugi dzień i upijał się do nieprzytomności. Wiedział, że przyjaciel martwi się o niego i jego stan, ale jedyne co mogło mu poprawić nastrój to Harry.

Ukochany Harry, który właśnie zmierzał w jego stronę, bez żadnego wyrazu twarzy. Kiedyś potrafił czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi, ale teraz nie mógł wyczytać zupełnie nic i to go przerażało.

Czy Harry go nienawidzi, gardzi nim, czy może Louis jest mu kompletnie obojętny? Na samą myśl o ostatnim robiło mu się niedobrze, ale nawet jeśli tak było to była to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina.

Cały spanikowany podążał wzrokiem za zielonookim, który był coraz bliżej niego i wtedy...

Nic. Kompletnie nic. Jakby w ogóle tam nie stał i jakby nic go nie obchodziło. Jakby nie istniał.

Ominął go i wyszedł.

I wtedy Louis zrobił najgłupszą rzecz jaką mógłby kiedykolwiek zrobić. AA może najmądrzejszą? Wybiegł za nim.

\- Tylko tyle? - krzyknął zbiegając po schodach i idąc za Harry'm, który gwałtownie się zatrzymał, ale nadal stał do niego plecami - Będziesz udawał, że mnie nie znasz?

Wtedy brunet odwrócił się i nadal miał taki sam wyraz twarzy. Bez żadnej emocji, a Louis chciał zobaczyć jakąkolwiek emocje, jakąkolwiek reakcję. Nie wiedział co sobie wyobrażał, że Styles rzuci się w jego ramiona, po tym jak odszedł bez żadnego wytłumaczenia?

\- Ale, gdy ja ciebie nie znam. Nie wiem kim jest ta osoba, która stoi przede mną. Ponieważ Louis, którego znałem, nigdy nie odszedłby bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Jeżeli nie chciałeś być dłużej razem, zrozumiałbym to. Nigdy nie zmusiłbym cie do zostania, ale jakaś głupia karteczka na stoliku? To było naprawdę słabe - wiedział to.

On wszystko to wiedział, ale to jedyne co mógł zrobić. Nie byłby w stanie odejść widząc zapłakaną twarz miłości swojego życia. Szczególnie, iż to on byłby powodem tych łez.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś zły... - zaczął.

Nawet nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć. Ponieważ wszystkie powody, dla którego odszedł były kretyński i on jak ostatni kretyn zauważył to dopiero teraz. Jak miał mu wytłumaczyć, że to było dla jego dobra, że nie miałby żadnej przyszłości z Louis'em, że nie miał mu nic do zaoferowania i tylko go ograniczał, gdy nawet w jego głowie brzmiało to nagle bardzo głupio, ale miał nadzieje, że brunet go wysłucha i zrozumie, mimo iż on sam siebie nie rozumiał. Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego? Jak mógł go zostawić?

\- Zły? - przewał mu śmiejąc się bez humoru - Nie jestem zły. Może na początku trochę byłem, ale już nie jestem. Jestem po prostu... - przerwał biorąc głęboki oddech - Przyszedłem tutaj bo Niall ma urodziny. Nie wiedziałem, że go znasz i gdybym wiedział, że tu będziesz, nie przyszedłbym. Więc proszę po prostu oszczędź sobie i mi...

\- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? - odezwał się trzeci głos za jego plecami.

Szczupły blondyn, zmierzał w ich stronę. To był prawdopodobnie Niall - chłopak Zayn'a, o którym ten nie zamykał swojej gęby od dłuższego czasu, bo ile może być Niall'ów w jednym domu , którzy mają urodziny w ten sam dzień? Tyle się o nim nasłuchał, że czuł jakby sam już go znał.

\- Tak. Przepraszam Niall, nie czuję się najlepiej. Chyba wrócę do domu - zaczął tłumaczyć się słabym głosem.

Patrzenie na cierpienie osoby, która jest najważniejszą osobą w życiu, było ciężkie. Harry nie powinien znowu przez niego odczuwać tego bólu. Może tak byłoby najlepiej i może zielonooki już ruszył naprzód? Chodź nawet jeśli tak było, Louis był zdeterminowany, aby mu to wyjaśnić, nawet jeśli ten nie chciałby go wysłuchać.

Niall patrzył na nich zmieszanym wzrokiem, kim był ten szatyn rozmawiający z jego przyjacielem? I dlaczego Harry wyglądał jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać?

\- Louis! Wszędzie cię szukałem - to był Zayn.

Jeszcze jego tu brakowało... Louis nie sądził, żeby z tego wszystkiego wynikło coś dobrego.

\- Louis? Jak TEN Louis?! - zapytał Niall Harry'ego, gdy usłyszał jak szatyn ma na imię.

Po wyrazie twarzy blondyna można łatwo było odczytać, że jest zły. Nawet bardzo zły. Harry pewnie opowiedział co Louis mu zrobił. Na miejscu Niall'a Louis pewnie odczuwałby to samo, a może nawet jeszcze gorzej. Pewnie dostałby od niego w pysk. Nie to, że Tomlinson na to nie zasługiwał.

Kątem oka widział jak Harry skina głową, a kilka łez spływa mu po policzkach. Po jego pięknych bladych policzkach.

Kurwa Louis musiał przestać w końcu tak o nim myśleć. Harry nie był już jego i prawdopodobnie nie chce go znać.

\- Masz tupet żeby tu przychodzić, po tym wszystkim... - zaczął podniesionym głosem, ale przerwał mu Harry.

\- Hej Niall. Wszystko jest w porządku, ja...

\- W porządku? - wykrzyknął gestykulując żywo rękami - Nic nie było, ani nie jest w porządku. Przez tego dupka - wskazał oskarżycielskim palcem na Louis'a - Pamiętasz, jak zdrętwiały, zapłakany i zdruzgotany klęczałeś na tej podłodze przez całą noc? Gdy dopiero miesiąc później zacząłeś normalnie jeść i wychodzić z domu. Przez niego prawie wywalili cię ze studiów. Przez niego prawie straciłeś wszystko - krzyczał.

Zayn stał obok osłupiały i tylko się przyglądał, a Louis słysząc to wszystko miał ochotę zwymiotować. Harry tylko płakał z ręką przyłożoną do ust, aby chociaż trochę powstrzymać wydobywające się z nich szlochy.

\- Niall chyba trochę przesadziłeś... - wtrącił się Zayn.

Tomlinson nie zasługiwał na żadną obronę po tym wszystkim, ale nie dziwił się z próby brązowookiego, gdyż Louis nie powiedział przyjacielowi całej prawdy o jego odejściu. Myślał, że on i Harry podjęli tę decyzję razem. Zrobił to dlatego, iż nie wiedział, czy Zayn go zrozumie, a nie chciał stracić też swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wątpił, aby ten go przez to porzucił, ale trzy miesiące temu tak właśnie sądził i wolał nie ryzykować.

\- Nie wiem co Louis ci naopowiadał, ale nie. Nie przesadziłem...

\- Dosyć - odezwał się w końcu szatyn - to sprawa między mną a Harrym, więc się nie wtrącaj. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać i wszystko ci wyjaśnić - odwrócił się w stronę ukochanego i próbował złapać go za rękę, ale znowu przeszkodził mu Niall, który stanął przed Harry'm zasłaniając szatynowi prawie całkowicie na niego widok.

\- Nawet nie waż się go dotykać - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Blondyn zachowywał się jak jakaś lwica broniąca swoich młodych, a Louis'owi się to nie podobało. Może w innej sytuacji mogłoby się to komuś wydawać nawet zabawne, ale żadnemu z nich do śmiechu nie było. Z resztą Harry prawdopodobnie potrzebował kogoś, kto by go obronił.

\- Posłuchaj blodnie, chcę porozmawiać z moim... - Louis zaczynał już tracić cierpliwość. Ten farbowany koleś zaczął go potwornie wkurzać.

\- Z twoim co? - zaśmiał się okrutnie - Spierdoliłeś sprawę po całości i on jest jest już twoim niczym, rozumiesz? I nazwij mnie blodnie jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz.

Louis zignorował Niall'a i spojrzał nad jego ramię próbując złapać wzrok Harry'ego.

\- Harry proszę, chcę z tobą porozmawiać - błagał.

\- Okej, ale nie tutaj - zgodził się w końcu brunet.

Louis wypuścił powietrze z ulgą, które nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie w stronę Harry'ego, ale ten miał spuszczoną głową i unikał kontaktu z kimkolwiek.

\- Harry nie... - odezwał się Niall z niedowierzaniem, ale na szczęście zamilkł od razu, gdy zobaczył błagające spojrzenie swojego przyjaciela - Okej, ale dzwoń od razu, gdyby coś - skapitulował z wzdychnięciem.

Na jego słowa Louis tylko prychnął, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Jakby miał kiedykolwiek pozwolić na to, aby ktoś skrzywdził zielonookiego.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego jeszcze raz Niall - powiedział na odchodne Harry i uścisnął solenizanta.

\- Ta, najlepszego - dodał Louis, na co blondyn tylko przewrócił oczami i ruszył w stronę domu razem z Zayn'em, trącając go przy okazji barkiem. Szatyn wywrócił tylko oczami na jego zachowanie.

\- Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś - wyszeptał spokojnym głosem, jakby bal się, że gdyby powiedział chociaż trochę głośniej, Harry mógłby się spłoszyć i zmienić zdanie.

\- Robię to głównie dla siebie. Myślę, że zasługuję na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie.

\- Tak, tak masz rację. Może pójdziemy...

\- Do mojego mieszkania - przerwał mu brunet - To niedaleko. Nie musimy brać taksówki, możemy pójść pieszo - dodał wskazując kciukiem do tyłu.

\- Nie mieszkasz już tam gdzie... Tam gdzie wcześniej? - zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Po twoim odejściu nie było mnie stać na takie lokum. Musiałem więc znaleźć coś innego - wytłumaczył Harry wzruszając ramionami.

Gdyby nie wcześniejszy płacz i zaschnięty łzy na jego policzkach Louis pomyślałby, że go to nie obchodzi, ale wiedział, że tylko udaje.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Jest jak jest, prawda? - zapytał retorycznie odnosząc się do tatuażu, który znajdował się na klatce piersiowej szatyna i spoglądając nie niego kątem oka.

Droga do nowego mieszkania zielonookiego była spowita ciszą pomiędzy dwoma byłymi kochankami. Nie była to do końca komfortowa cisza, ale nie była też nie do zniesienia. Kiedyś mogli siedzieć w ciszy godzinami i napawać się swoim towarzystwem, ale przez te trzy miesiące, pewne rzeczy się zmieniły. Po około piętnastu minutach spaceru byli już na miejscu. Schodami weszli na drugie piętro i Harry wszedł do środka bez wcześniejszego otwierania kluczem drzwi.

Harry z kimś mieszkał? Tylko mieszkali razem czy może byli razem? Cz to było coś poważnego? - te i wile innych pytań kłębiły się w głowie Louis'a, czuł się jakby powoli popadał w paranoję. Jego ręce zaczęły drżeć, więc schował je szybko do kieszeni i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Harry? - odezwał się męski głos z głębi pokoju. Chwilę później przed nimi stał przystojny koleś - Myślałem, że wrócisz później. Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz? - podszedł w stronę zielonookiego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jego twarz wskazywała na to, że naprawdę się zmartwił.

Był wysoki i umięśniony co można było zauważyć bardzo łatwo, ponieważ stał przed nimi z samych luźnych dresach. Miał krótkie ciemne włosy i lekki zarost na twarzy. Jeśli ktoś miałby być chłopakiem Harry'ego to na pewno byłby nim ten typ. Louis nie miałby z nim żadnych szans.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku - zapewnił, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł z tego grymas - Xander to jest Louis, Louis Xander - wskazał ręką pomiędzy mężczyznami i Louis miał wrażenie, że tylko on czuje się nie zręcznie i totalnie nie na miejscu.

\- Miło cię poznać - powiedział Xander i ze szczerym uśmiechem na ustach wyciągnął rękę w stronę szatyna.

\- Wzajemnie - odpowiedział i niechętnie uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Idę spać. Jutro wcześniej zaczynam wykłady - poinformował i ścisnął lekko ramię Styles'a, na co ten posłał mu lekki susmiech i skinął lekko głową.

Uśmiechnął się tak jakby ten cały Xavier chodził po wodzie. Ten uśmiech kiedyś zawsze zarezerwowany był tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. A może to Louis wyobrażał sobie po prostu zbyt wiele?

Potrząsnął lekko głową, aby pozbyć się nieproszonych myśli i zwrócił swój wzrok na Harry'ego, który już na niego patrzył, ale za chwilę odwrócił głowę i skierował się w głąb mieszkania. Louis od razu ruszył za nim i rozejrzał się trochę po wnętrzu. Mieszkanie miało mały przedpokój, potem przechodziło się do salonu połączonego z kuchnią. Nie było to duże pomieszczenie, ale było bardzo przytulnie i ładnie urządzone. Lampka zapalona w rogu pomieszczenia delikatnie oświetlała pokój. Przez co Louis mógł zauważyć małą biblioteczkę, obok szafkę na której stał telewizor, a naprzeciwko bordową kanapę i fotel. Meble miały ciemne kolor, a ściany były jasne.

\- Chciałbyś się czegoś napić? - usłyszał głos Harry'ego zza pleców, który przerwał mu rozglądanie się po mieszkaniu.

\- Yyy, nie. Nie dziękuję - odpowiedział - Mogę usiąść? - zapytał wskazując na krzesła dostawione do wyspy kuchennej.

Harry pokiwał głową i sam usiadł po przeciwnej stronie. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał, ale szatyn jako pierwszy postanowił przerwać milczenie.

\- Bardzo ładne mieszkanie - odezwał się cicho - bardzo w twoim stylu.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, co dało niebieskookiemu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na innego pogaduszki niż ta, przez którą się tu znaleźli.

\- Tamtego dnia - zaczął cicho - Może godzinę po tym jak wyszedłeś, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - mimo iż Harry na niego nie patrzył, wiedział, że słucha każdego słowa wypływającego z ust szatyna - To był mój ojciec. Wiesz, że zawsze miał ze mną problem i nie widzieliśmy się bardzo długo. Nie mam bladego jak się dowiedział, gdzie mieszkaliśmy - na jego słowa Harry w końcu spojrzał na niego, ale Louis nie mógł mógł wytrzymać jego spojrzenia, dlatego spuścił wzrok na blat.

\- I co się stało? Zrobił ci coś? - zapytał brunet przejętym głosem, ale Tomlinson ani nie odpowiedział ani na niego nie spojrzał. Wtedy Harry chwycił jego dłoń w swoją i Louis poczuł jak przechodzą go dreszcze. Może dlatego, że jego dłonie były zimne, a zielonookiego ciepłe. Cały Harry zawsze był ciepły i kochający, a Louis zabrał ze sobą jego kawałek.

Styles wiedział jakie były jego stosunki z ojcem. Jeśli można nazwać tak kogoś kto przez wiele lat jedyne co robił to cię poniżał i rzucał kłody pod nogi. Kto znęcał się nad tobą psychicznie.

Matka Louis'a zmarła, gdy ten miał pięć lat, więc nie pamięta jej za dobrze, ale właśnie wtedy został tylko pod opieką ojca. Szatyn nie był nawet pewny czy ma jakąś dalszą rodzinę.

Wszystko było w porządku do czasu, gdy niebieskooki skończył dziesięć, może jedenaście lat. Ciągłe wyzwiska,krzyki i pretensje. Młody Tomlinson, naprawdę nie wiedział co zrobił, że ojciec zaczął traktować go zupełnie inaczej. Ale niby co takiego dziesięcioletnie dziecko mogło zrobić, aby jego ojciec zaczął go nienawidzić i gardzić nim?

\- Louis? Czy coś ci zrobił? - zapytał ponownie Harry ściskając lekko jego dłoń.

Szatyn potrząsnął przecząco głową, ale do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Kurwa był taką ciepłą kluchą. Nic dziwnego, że jego ojciec nie uważał go za kogoś wartościowego.

\- Nie - wydusił w końcu - Ale powiedział kilka naprawdę strasznych rzeczy, to samo gówno, które zawsze we mnie wpajał. Trochę się poszarpaliśmy i zagroziłem mu policją. Poszedłem wtedy do restauracji, w której pracujesz i zobaczyłem jak jeden z klientów okropnie cię traktuje i nie dość, że nic z tym nie zrobiłem, to jeszcze uwierzyłem w te wszystkie rzeczy, które ON mi nagadał. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę dać ci nic więcej, ale tak bardzo chciałem. Wiedziałem, że nie masz ze mną przyszłości, że będziesz tkwił w tej klitce razem ze mną - odniósł się do ich małego mieszkania, mimo iż oboje je uwielbiali - i w tej głupiej robocie. Czułem, że cię ograniczam, i że beze mnie znajdziesz kogoś kto da ci wszystko na co zasługiwałeś. Kto da ci coś, czego ja nie mogłem ci dać. Przepraszam cię tak bardzo, że przeze mnie tyle wycierpiałeś. Nawet nie wiesz jak potwornie się teraz czuje, za to do jakiego stanu cię doprowadziłem. Nigdy tego nie chciałem, naprawdę. Jedyne czego chciałem to być z tobą, a nawet to spieprzyłem, bo uciekłem jak tchórz - przez cały monolog łzy spływały po jego policzkach i gdy tylko skończył cichy szloch wyrwał się z jego ust. Oparł łokcie na blacie i schował twarz w dłoniach, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na Harry'ego.

Usłyszał jak nóżki taboretu lekko zapiszczały o ziemię i kroki. Myślał więc, że Harry po prostu wyszedł, ale po chwili poczuł jak ramiona owijają się wokół niego i jedyne co wtedy zrobił to oparł głowę na klatce piersiowej bruneta i cicho płakał. Nie wiedział ile trwali w takiej pozycji, ale gdy w końcu trochę się uspokoił pociągnął kilka razy nosem i wytarł swoje mokre policzki.

\- Wiem, że prawdopodobnie już ruszyłeś do przodu z tym Xsavier'em, ale chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że cię kocham i zawsze będę kochać, więc jeśli będziesz... - jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez usta Harry'ego, które teraz całowały niepewnie jego.

Louis złapał za jego loki i przycisnął go bardziej do siebie, ale chwilę później Harry oderwał się od niego.

To był ten moment, Harry pocałował go na pożegnanie i powie, że już go nie...

\- Kocham cię, tak bardzo cie kocham. Xander jest tylko moim współlokatorem - wyszlochał. Następnie złapał szatyna za szyję i znowu nachylił się do przodu, aby cmoknąć go kilka razy w usta - Dlaczego po prostu ze mną nie porozmawiałeś? Zawsze mówiłeś, że przez wszystko przebrniemy razem i potem odszedłeś. Myślałem, że umrę z bólu i tęsknoty do ciebie.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - szatyn chwycił głowę młodszego i patrzył mu głęboko w oczy - Byłem taki głupi. Jestem taki na siebie zły, że pozwoliłem mu mieć taką kontrolę nad swoim życiem. To wszystko moja wina...

\- Nie. To nie twoja wina - przerwał mu Harry gwałtownie kręcąc głową - Dobra, może trochę - dodał, na co niebieskooki się zaśmiał, co także wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego - Ale głównie jest to wina tego dupka, który znęcał się nad tobą przez tyle lat.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo. Jesteś moim życiem, ale wiem, że jest za późno na to, żebyś do mnie do mnie wrócił i...

\- Na nic nie jest za późno. Wybaczam ci, słyszysz? Chcę być z tobą i rozpracujemy to razem. Na zawsze, pamiętasz? - zapytał wyciągając spod koszulki łańcuszek, na którym był zawieszony pierścionek z grawerunkiem „H&L Forever”, który Louis dał mu na drugą rocznicę ich związku.

\- Nie zasługuję na ciebie.

\- Zasługujesz. Oboje na siebie zasługujemy.

Epilog

Wszystko trwało powoli, ale Louis'owi udało się naprawić błędy, które popełnił i rok później znowu zamieszkali razem i nawet jeśli nie zawsze mogli sobie pozwolić na wszystko co chcieli, to byli szczęśliwi, bo mieli siebie. Wiedzieli, że tym razem przetrwają wszystko nawet jeśli czasami będzie ciężko.

Po ukończeniu przez Harry'ego architektury i Louis'a historii, było im łatwiej znaleźć lepszą pracę z lepszymi zarobkami. Dzięki temu 3 lata później tuż po ślubie, kupili mały domek na przedmieściach i planowali założyć rodzinę, o której zawsze marzyli.

5 lat później Louis wiedział, że jest największym farciarzem na świecie, patrząc na śpiącego Harry'ego z ich córką w ramionach.


End file.
